<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Worry About Me by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720872">Don't Worry About Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Waterpark, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Dramedy, Established Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, Flirting, Lifeguard Mark, Lifeguard Taeil, Love Triangles, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Swimming Pools, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Worry About Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>11:20 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Have any problems yet Mark?"Mark shook his head to answer Taeil's question."Good thing too,because I am <em>parched.</em>"Taeil laughed at the younger."Well good thing we're surrounded by a bunch of water."</p><p>Mark rolled his eyes in amusement."Whatever Taeil,whatever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>